THE ULTIMATE BARNEY ERROR
THE ULTIMATE BARNEY ERROR is a Barney Error made by NitroG. It was released on July 3rd, 2016. Voices * Boris - Eric * Barney Error Announcer/Blue Screen of Death Narrator - Brian * Barney - Kidaroo * Evil Barney - Scary Voice * Grandma - * NitroG - Brian * Elena - Veena Total of Turn Offs * Chances: 31 * Turn Off Count: 31 Computer Session * Windows Infinity * Windows Infinity Squared (computer program Boris attempts to upgrade to) Codes * 4 8 15 16 23 42 - Wrong Code * 6 13 66 103 666 - Correct Code A List of Strikes That Can Count as Turning it Off # Turning Off the computer # Blocking the Screen # Yelling # Restarting the Computer # Putting the Computer on Standby. # Using iTunes # Pressing Ctrl + Alt + Del # Calling the Error Stupid # Upgrading the Computer # Using Skype # Breaking the Computer Screen # Using Netflix # Changing the Timer # Waving a Sign Saying, "BARNEY SUCKS! FWOFWOFWO! WE ALL HATE YOU!" # Using a Phone # Punching Barney # Dance-Offs Timer 9600 Hours (9600:00:00 ''- ''Equivalent to 400 days) Turn Off Counts * 0 - 9600 Hours * 1 - 9600 Hours * 2 - 4800 Hours * 3 - 2400 Hours * 4 - 1200 Hours * 5 - 600 Hours * 6 - 300 Hours * 7 - 200 Hours * 8 - 128 Hours * 9 - 96 Hours * 10 - 72 Hours * 11 - 48 Hours * 12 - 24 Hours * 13 - 18 Hours * 14 - 12 Hours * 15 - 9 Hours * 16 - 6 Hours * 17 - 3 Hours * 18 - 2 Hours * 19 - 1 Hour * 20 - 45 Minutes * 21 - 30 Minutes * 22 - 20 Minutes * 23 - 15 Minutes * 24 - 10 Minutes * 25 - Not Stated * 26 - 5 Minutes * 27 - 3 Minutes * 28 - 2 Minutes * 29 - 1 Minute * 30 - Enter the Code within 30 Seconds * 31 - 10 Seconds to Bomb Explode Emotes * Blank * ... * ...... * ......... * :/ * :I * I:/ * I:I * ):/ * ):I * >:/ * I:( * ):( * >:( * >=( * |8( * )8( * >8( * >8O * >8Ɑ * >8'Ɑ * >XⱭ * >X'Ɑ * >::Ɑ * >XXⱭ * >:::Ɑ * >XXXⱭ * >:D * >XD * >XXD * >XXXD * >XXXXD Transcript :Elena: Oh, hello. I'm Elena, A.K.A. Dora the (freaking) Explorer's mother. You are about to watch a Go!Animate Boris get an error of his computer. But I must remind you of something first. The video will gradually get scarier and louder, so the video is not for the faint-hearted. If you are easily frightened, you might want to stop the video. Anyways, enjoy. :Boris: Time to use Windows Infinity. startup sound plays as the Windows Infinity Logo appears, the mouse points to the "Login" Button and points to "YouTube :Boris: What the-?! Blue Screen of Death Appears, along with the error sound playing. :to the error, an error message pops up. :Announcer: We interrupt your Windows Infinity session to bring you a..Barney Error. Barney was killed by Bob. shrinks a few degrees, and a yellow square surrounds him, representing his lair. Black Tape appears all across Barney, and a bomb appears in the lair. The timer is on the bottom. The emote is on the left, and the turnoff count is on the right. Barney was placed in his lair, tied up, with a bomb placed in the lair. The bomb will explode in 9600 hours. Also, one reminder, Do not at any time turn off your computer. Repeat: Do not turn off your computer at any time. timer begins. :Boris: You know what? Screw you. I can do whatever I want. tries to turn off the computer but an error appears. It says, "Cannot Shutdown. Barney Error Intact." The screen returns to the Barney Error. :Announcer: Hey. Did you just turn off your computer when I told you not to? That is not allowed on Barney Errors. The time will be cut in half the next time you do it. :Boris: Well, if that's how you want to play it. tries to turn off the computer but an error appears. It says, "Cannot Shutdown. Barney Error Intact." The screen returns to the Barney Error. :Announcer: Hey. You turned off your computer again. The time will be reduced to 4800 Hours. Do not turn off your computer again. :Boris: Damn you. I just want to watch "Caillou Gets Grounded" Videos. tries to turn off the computer but an error appears. It says, "Cannot Shutdown. Barney Error Intact." The screen returns to the Barney Error. :Announcer: Really? Why do you always have to turn off your computer when I tell you not to? That's it. The time will be cut to 2400 Hours. Do not turn off your computer again. :Boris: You know what? I'm going to block the computer instead of turning it off. large black square gradually increases in size until it covers the entire screen. Hahahahahahahahahahaha. It worked. I'm such a genius. the black abyss is wiped away. Cut to the Barney Error. :Announcer: What?! This is the fourth time you have turned off your computer. You are starting to make Barney mad. The time will be reduced to 1200 hours. Again, do not turn off your computer. :tries to turn off the computer but an error appears. It says, "Cannot Shutdown. Barney Error Intact." The screen returns to the Barney Error. The background changes to Cyan. :Announcer: How dare you shutdown your computer again. How many times to I have to remind you to not do that. The time has been reduced to 600 Hours. Don't do it AGAIN! :Boris' Grandmother: Boris, get your ass off the computer right now. :Boris: SHUT UP GRANDMA! AND DRINK YOUR PRUNE JUICE! :Sound :Announcer: There is no yelling while a Barney Error is in effect. The time will be cut to 300 Hours. :Boris: You know what? I'm going to restart the computer instead of turning it off. tries to restart the computer but an error appears. It says, "Cannot Shutdown. Barney Error Intact." The screen returns to the Barney Error. Well, a shutdown is pretty much required to restart your computer. :Announcer: There is no restarting your computer. That counts as shutting off the computer. The time will be cut down to 200 Hours. :Boris: Fine then. I'll just put the computer on Standby. tries to put the computer on standby, but an error appears. It says, "Cannot Shutdown. Barney Error Intact." The screen returns to the Barney Error. :Annoncer: Standing by counts as shutting down your computer. The time will be cut to 128 Hours. :Boris: Screw it. :tries to turn off the computer but an error appears. It says, "Cannot Shutdown. Barney Error Intact." The screen returns to the Barney Error. The background appears blue-green. :Announcer: Are you seriously trying to ignore me? This is the last reminder I am giving you to not shut down the computer. The time will be cut to 96 hours. :tries to turn off the computer but an error appears. It says, "Cannot Shutdown. Barney Error Intact." The screen returns to the Barney Error. :Announcer: Barney is starting to get quite angry. I am now warning you not to shut down your computer. The time will be reduced to 72 hours. :Boris: I think I'll put on iTunes to pass the time. tries to open "iTunes" :Sound. Background changes to green. :Announcer: There is no using iTunes while a Barney Error is present. Barney is getting very angry. The time will be reduced to 48 hours. :tries to turn off the computer but an error appears. It says, "Cannot Shutdown. Barney Error Intact." The screen returns to the Barney Error. :Announcer, slightly louder: Damn it. You're making Barney angrier than he ever was. The time will be reduced to 24 hours. :Boris: I'm going to press "Ctrl + Alt + Del." tap, tap :Sound :Announcer. slightly louder: Are you serious right now? There is no pressing "Ctrl + Alt + Del" while a Barney Error is active. Barney is getting extremely angry. The time will be reduced to 18 hours. :Boris: You know what? This error is so stupid. :Sound, slightly louder :Announcer, slightly louder: How dare you call this error stupid! That counts as another shutdown. Barney is getting ultra angry! The time will be cut to 12 hours. :Boris: I know! I'll upgrade my computer to Windows Infinity Squared. :ding sound plays, and the window appears saying "Would you like to upgrade to Windows Infinity Squared?" and taps "yes." Then the scary sound plays at a high volume. :Announcer, loudly: There is no upgrading your computer during a Barney Error. The time will be cut to 9 hours. :tries to turn off the computer but an error appears. It says, "Cannot Shutdown. Barney Error Intact." The screen returns to the Barney Error. The scary sound plays at a very high volume. The background is yellow. :Announcer, loudly: Damn you! I can't believe you shut down your computer again. Barney is getting very furious. The time will be cut to 6 hours. :Boris: I gotta call someone on Skype. :tries to open up Skype, triggering a very loud scary sound. :Announcer, loudly: There is no using Skype during a Barney Error. Are you seriously trying to make Barney furious?! The time will be cut to 3 hours. :tries to turn off the computer but an error appears. It says, "Cannot Shutdown. Barney Error Intact." :Boris: Son of a bitch. :Sound plays loudly :Announcer, loudly: You. Dumb. Ass. Hole. Barney is getting extremely furious! You will regret this. The time will be cut to 2 hours. :Boris: I think I'll just break the computer screen. HIYA! :Shatter Sound where the screen appears cracked, followed by a Scary Sound playing loudly. The background appears orange now. :Announcer, loudly: What the hell is wrong with you?! You've just made Barney go insane. There is no breaking your computer screen. The time will be cut to 1 hour. :tries to turn off the computer but an error appears. It says, "Cannot Shutdown. Barney Error Intact." The screen returns to the Barney Error. A suspense strike sound plays, and the last of the black tape disappears. :Announcer, loudly: Well done you freaking genius. Barney has been freed, and now things will get worse from here. The time will be cut to 45 minutes. :Boris: I think I should watch some Netflix now. :tries to launch Netflix, opening a startup Window. It disappears as a noise plays and the background becomes red. :Announcer, loudly: You. You. You. You use Netflix while a Barney Error is active?! What the hell is wrong with you dumb asshole?! The time will be cut to 30 minutes. :Boris: I'm going to increase the time to 1 million hours. :increases the time to 1 million hours. However, it is unsuccessful. A sound plays. :Announcer, loudly.: Oh. My. You. Son. Of. A. Bitch. You dare try to hack the time remaining. The time will be cut to 20 minutes. :tries to turn off the computer but an error appears. It says, "Cannot Shutdown. Barney Error Intact." The screen returns to the Barney Error. Barney is now looking like Evil Barney. The screen shakes as a loud sound plays. :Barney: How dare you turn off your freaking computer again! I am taking over now. The time has been cut to 15 minutes! :Boris: Hey, Barney. I have something special for you. :Barney: Okay, what is it? :Boris: This. :dun dun dun sound plays as a sign saying "BARNEY SUCKS! FWOFWOFWO! WE ALL HATE YOU!" flies past Barney. :Barney, loudly: You dare say that I suck! Time's really ticking now, you asshole! The time will be cut to 10 minutes! :turns the other direction as the Nokia phone ringtone plays, resembling his phone ringing. :Boris: Damn it, my phone is ringing! :of Barney in Evil Form appear all around the screen. A dramatic sound plays. :Barney: Are you freaking kidding me right now?! No phones allowed during a Barney Error. The time will be cut to- :punches Barney, sending him off the screen. However, he reappears. The background is now dark red. More pictures of Barney appear on the screen. An extremely loud dinosaur-like roar sound plays. Barney's voice is now Scary Voice. :Barney: Oh my freaking god. How dare you punch me while I was talking. The time will be cut to 5 minutes. :Boris: This is getting too far. I gotta shut down this computer right now. :immediately cuts to the Barney Error. The emotes from here on out of sly, evil looks. The Background is black, and the text is now red. :Barney: Hahahahaha! I'm now cutting the time to 3 minutes. You'll never escape now. Hahahahahahahahahahaha! :Boris: Um. Um. Um. Um. Um. :shuts it down, and an alarm sound goes off. A dancing angry Comedy World version of Barney can be seen dancing. :Barney: The end is near. The time has been cut to 2 minutes. Hahahahahahahahahaha! :Boris: That's it. Time for a dance-off. :dances to a few songs, then an EAS alert and alarm sound play multiple times both at once. :Barney: Stop! Your dance time is over. The time has been cut to just 1 minute. Hahahahahahahahaha! :shuts it down, and a bunch of sounds play at once. All the images shift to the top half of the screen. The bomb is on the bottom right. A space to enter the code is on the bottom. :Barney: Hahahahahahahaha! Now you have to enter the code within 30 seconds. Do your worst. Hahahahahahaha! :Boris: This better be right. :enters "4 8 15 16 23 42. :extremely loud dinosaur roar sound and a dun dun dun sound play both at once. :Barney: That's incorrect. The correct code is "6 13 66 103 666." Now there are only 10 seconds left. Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha! :bomb counts down starting from 10. :Boris: Oh, shit. I am doomed! :bomb reaches zero. A loud dun dun dun plays. :Barney: Time's up. This means you are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded forever. Now I will scare you. :comedy world Barney sings his "I love you" song and Barney continuously loses his skin until he is a skeleton. Then the Viacom Logo plays in G Major, then a very loud distorted sound plays with a scary face. :Announcer: Your computer is now dead. Please by a new one. No warranty is allowed. :Boris: That's it. I'm going to find the cause of this. :drives his car into a large office building. Inside is NitroG on his computer. :NitroG: Hahahahahaha. Serves that stupid idiot right. What the-?! :car drives in and runs over NitroG, launching him and the car out of the building. :Mario death sound plays as a text says, "GAME OVER BORIS. Category:Barney Errors Category:Videos Category:Barney Category:Barney Error Category:Incomplete